


Let it all out

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Good Peter, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, for the first chapter, ooc peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: The Avengers are back at the Compound, but already sparks fly as both sides get heated up. Peter, who is stuck in between the two opposing sides has had enough





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just been thinking about this for a while. Probably not that good though. You'll be the judge. Hope you enjoy anyway

**Let it all out **

"So wait? You're telling me that you let a kid, a child, join in a fight with assassins and skilled fighters!?" shouted Steve setting across from the table. "And they say you're smart."

"Listen Cap, I ain't proud of it, but you took two men away from their families and now both are on house arrest." said Tony, rubbing his face with a tired look in his eyes.

"Man shut up! Those two things aren't even related. Clint and Scott are grown men. This is a kid we are talking about!" shouted Sam. They have been going on about this all day. Ever since they came into the Compound, both sides have been arguing about the whole event that had happened in Germany. Did help when Peter came in not knowing what was going on. Now he's stuck in the bored room listening to what is basically a couples dispute. Only difference is that it's a group of super heroes who can't get along.

"Look guys, we need to calm down now. Arguing is getting us nowhere." said Natasha, trying to be the equal of the group.

"Oh like you should get a say in this Romano. You betrayed my trust!" said Tony, giving a dirty look at her.

"Tony! You need to calm down, she's on our side remember?" said Rhodey, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder in an attempt to ground him.

"Rhodes, you know damn well she was the reason Rogers and Barnes got away from us in the first place." he said, shooting him a dagger look. "If she just shocked them like she did with T'Challa we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

"At least she understood what a piece of shit you are." butted on Wanda, already having a grudge against Tony. "You locked me away, and you act like you are in the right."

"Hey, if you'd giving me time I would have explained it was for your safety! People were asking for your head on a silver plate for God sake!" explained Tony. Wanda just scoffed and sat down on a chair folding her arms, not believing a word he said.

"You could have told her from the start Tony." said Steve.

"Oh, like you should have told me you're buddy killed my parents."

"THAT WASN'T HIM TONY AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU LIED TO ME FOR YEARS!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"YEAH YOU DONE A GREAT JOB OF THAT! BECAUSE OF YOU THE AVENGERS BROKE UP!"

"Oh so it's not you're stupid ass fault we broke up huh?!" said Sam. "Mr "I know what's right for everyone"?! Our freedom gone!"

"It was more complicated that that and you all know it!" said Natasha, tired of being the calm one.

"Damn this is so stupid! Why can't you see that this whole thing is a fucking mess Rogers!?" Suddenly everyone was shouting and screaming, it was getting too much for Peter to handle. He knew he was going to get into trouble for this, but something had to be done. Without warning, Peter got up from his seat and jump onto the table.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Immediately, everyone went quiet, just what Peter wanted. "I've hear all of you shouting and screaming long enough! You're supposed to be the Avengers! Not a bunch of babies!"

"Now son-"

"Don't you interrupt me Steve Rogers! You AND Mr Stark" he said giving Tony a look that he'd never give him in any other circumstances. "are the cause of all this! All this came down to misunderstandings. This could have been sorted if you all from the very beginning SIT DOWN AND TALK INSTEAD OF TRYING TO OUT SMART OR OUT TALK ONE ANOTHER!"

"Kid, this is way over your head." said Sam.

"Way over my head? I was able to pin both you and Winter Solider down without breaking a sweat. That whole fight could have been avoid if you talked more!"

"But we tried talking Peter! That's how we got here!" explained Tony.

"You could have done more than that Sir! You're one of the smartest people alive, and you're too dumb to even consider to explain yourself better?! You told me you were planning on making the accords fair for everyone since the start. HOW COME YOU COULDN'T TELL THEM THAT FROM THE START!?" Everyone was silent. They didn't have an answer at all.

"Look, Peter, it was more complicated than that." said Natasha. "Emotions were high at the time, everyone was scared." Peter remained silent, trying to think of what to say.

"When you had the battle in New York, people cheered you on. Yes, people died and they put the blame on you. But you have to realise that you can't save everyone. I've struggled with that recently, and yet it's the one thing that broke you guys apart. In Sokovia as well. People point the blame on Mr Stark for that. But his intentions were good. To protect the world. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? And yet here you are, struggling to be a team. What chance does the world have when it's best defenders can't get along?" he asks, not waiting for an answer. "I'm going to my room. If you need me, you'll know where I am Mr Stark." Peter left the silent room, feeling the stares on the back of his head. As soon a he reached the elevator, he broke down and cried. His heroes are fighting, and he probably made it even worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I fixed a couple of things in the first Chapter so if you want to read it again go right ahead. Or not, I ain't forcing ya

**Let it out Chapter 2**

Peter had his head buried into his pillow, his eyes stained with tears. Between the shouting and his rant, it left him extremely emotional and exhausted. He just yelled at the Avengers. His heroes for crying out loud! Not to mention his mentor was involved with that. After hearing everything from both sides, he didn't know which side he was on. Each one did bad things. How the hell were the Avengers every going to come back from this he'll never know. He doesn't even think it's possible. 

*Knock Knock* "Peter? You awake?" came the voice of Tony through the other side of the door. "I just want to talk." Peter really didn't want to, but he knew that they would have to anyway. With a long sigh, he responded.

"Come in sir." he said. The door slowly opened and Tony walked in. Peter felt him sit on his bed and waited for him to talk. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until about five minutes later when Tony spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to be in that room Pete." he said. "If I remembered you were coming, it wouldn't have happened. Between Ross up my ass about this, the Avengers coming and my company's launch of our new phone, I haven't had time to think about our lab sessions."

"It isn't about that Mr. Stark." said Peter, finally looking at him. "It's how you and everyone else in that room just doesn't get it. Again, you are the Avengers! Earth's Mightiest Heroes! And the six of you can't talk like fucking adults!"

"Pete-"

"No Mr Stark!" shouted Peter, cutting him off. "You know I respect you but for God sake let go of your ego for once! Yes Captain America could have calmed down and settled it. But you were just as bad and yes I know you had problems but you needed to focus on this. This was the future for your friends, for our country, for the whole world! And you all blew it because you let your egos get in the way!" he shouted, throwing a pillow against the wall of his room. His breathing began to go faster, trying to calm down but is anger was getting the better of him. "You can't blame Mr Barnes for killing your parents if he wasn't in control. Captain American shouldn't have stabbed you with his shield. Black Widow shouldn't have betrayed you and kept out of it. Mr Barton and Mr Lang should have stayed at home with their family. You could have explained it to Wanda WHY you kept her in the Compound. But noooooooooo! All you guys did was argue and now look where it got you guys, a broken team and a man who can't even fucking walk anymore!"

"Pete you need to calm down." said Tony, trying to get a word in.

"I don't need to calm down! I need..." he said as his breathing was getting faster and faster. "I need...." it kept getting faster, worrying so. Tong grabbed Peter's shoulders trying to ground him.

"Pete! You need to breath! Come on Underoos!" he said, but it didn't seem to work. "FRIDAY! GET HELP!" he shouted, and that was the last thing Peter heard before black filled his vision.

* * *

The first thing Peter felt waking up was the blinding light of whatever room he was in. Certainly wasn't his bedroom. Once his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around and realised he was in an all too familiar place. The med bay. Being a teenage superhero, he was in this room one too many times. He was beginning to wonder why he was in here, until the door opened and both Tony and Sam came into the room.

"Hey kiddo, gave us quite the scare there." said Tony, smiling at him.

"What happened?" asked Peter, confused.

"You passed out due to a lack of breathing that's what." said Sam. "You gave us and Stark earlier such an ear full that you went into sort of a panic attack like state. Nothing is wrong with you so don't worry, you just needed some oxygen."

"Oh." said Peter, simply. His mind was going back to the argument and his talk (more like yelling) with Tony and suddenly, guilt swam through his brain. "Mr. Stark, Mr Falcon sir, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and the others. It was out of line of me."

"Peter, don't even go there." said Tony.

"But-"

"Tony is right kid." said Sam, butting in. "Without you there, we wouldn't have calmed down." Peter gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "I'm serous. When you left the room, all of us just started apologizing and we started talking like adults, just like you said we should."

"That's why I was in your room Pete. I wanted to tell you we've calmed down and are talking." Now Peter felt extra guilty. Tears began to fall as he once again thought back to his argument with Tony.

"I'm so sorry Mr Stark! I didn't mean to get so angry with you!" he said as he was crying.

"Hey hey Peter." said Tony, pulling the teen into a hug. "You were right. You were more than right. The whole situation at the time was shitty, but I needed to focus on it. And I didn't. I'm half the reason why this happened and I take responsibility of that now. And it was your rant that gave me the kick to realise that."

"You know when Stark is lying, but he isn't this time." said Sam. "Right as you left he was the first to apologize. And then everyone followed suit. You may be a kid, but man you're more of an adult than us Avengers." he said with a hint of snark in his voice. Peter's crying started to calm down as he left the hug Tony was giving him.

"I guess. Do I have to stay here long?" he asked.

"Nope, you can leave now if you want to. In fact, there is a room with Avengers that want to meet you. Properly that is." said Tony. A smile formed on Peter's face at the thought of it. He bounced out of the bed, ready for action. "Woah! Slow down kiddo you just woke up."

"I know but I'm meeting some of the Avengers!" he said exiting the room. Tony and Sam looked at each other.

"You know, he just met them a couple of hour ago." said Sam.

"Yeah but he's like a puppy, excited for everything." explained Tony, laughing as they both exited the room to catch up with the hyperactive teenager.

* * *

Tony, Sam and Peter entered the same room where the Avengers were arguing, seeing Rhodey, Wanda, Steve and Natasha talking. The room was silent, but not for long before Peter spoke up.

"Oh my God! The Avengers!" he said star stuck, forgetting the fact he shouted in their faces a couple of hours ago. "I'm a big fan!" he said. Natasha was the first one to walk up to him.

"Judging by your rant earlier, I can see that." she said. The memory of the rant came back to Peter and his smiled dropped.

"Um....sorry about that by the way. I don't know what came over me." he said, fumbling his words.

"Honestly kid, we deserved it." she said, with a smile on her face. "By the way, I seen footage of you as Spider-Man. I may know a thing or two to help you get better at dodging bullets." Peter's eyes looked like a child on Christmas morning opening their presents.

"R-Really?! Holy shit I'm gonna be trained by the Black Widow." he said, almost bouncing. Rhodey came up to him next and shook his hand.

"I know Tony talked about you to me, but it's great to see you." he said. "Also, nice thinking with the Star Wars reference at the airport."

"T-T-Thanks! Mr War Machine sir!"

"Call me Rhodey." Everyone started chatting away again. Wanda was delighted to have another young person on the team, knowing she can relate to him more than the adults. Peter made a mental note to show her memes when everything has calmed down. Steve was oddly silent through the whole conversation, until he came up to Peter. His eyes seemed to be judging him.

"Look son, as much as I hate that a kid your age is getting involved with all of this, I would be stupid not to forget I was the exact same. Before I was this, I was a skinny kid in Brooklyn with almost every illness, and yet I still wanted to fight in the War. It was only by chance that I became this." he said raising his arms in the air. "Maybe it was chance that you became who you are today."

"More pure blind luck. Or unluck. That's not even a word. I'm gonna shut up now." said Peter, stumbling his words again. Steve just smiled.

"You got heart kid. We need that in today's world. Like Natasha I've seen videos of you swinging around. You're strong, probably as strong as me. Maybe even more so." he said. "I'd like to test that one of these days."

"Y-Y-Yeah sure! Holy shit I'm gonna be training with Captain America and Black Widow! What is my life?!" he asked and the whole room started laughing. Tony watched on as he saw his kid get along with the Avengers. To think he was yelling at them not that long ago, now seeing him being buddy buddy is amazing in how the kid was able to forgive and forget. He thought this whole thing would be a disaster, but it turned out alright in the end. It wasn't going to be perfect, but with Peter in the group, they'll be kept in line for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know if this is any better. Wasn't feeling the story but I just wanted it out of my head before it kept me up all night thinking about it. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah little short this chapter but I'll try to make the second chapter longer. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you next chapter. Cheerio!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honest Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471015) by [allaire mikháil (allaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il)


End file.
